Bones's anatomy House edition
by TempeGeller
Summary: When Addison gets murdered, Brennan and Booth are brought in. But what happens when Addison was high on a very contagios drug, that makes you express what you feel? What if everyone started singing Disney songs? They will have to bring in a specialist.


This is a crossover between Grey's anatomy and Bones. More shows will apear in this fanfiction. There are songs of Miley Cyrus, High school musical and Demi Lovato songs. Enjoy this, story.

Disclaimer: Not any of the charecters are mine, the songs are from their respectfull owners, I did make their alternetif lyrics. Story lines form Grey's anatomy. Lexie arived a little early, and allsoo Callie is part of the crazy singing people.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. What did happen here?

Meredith POV

My world was falling apart as Derek left it for his wife. I mean what does she have that I don't. Well, money. And now I was pregnant with his child. I was miserable, feeling like I was going to die. I had to tell someone. I can't tell Cristina, I mean she lost her baby a week ago. That fucking Addison, everyone hates that cow. She pushed her of the stairs. I can't believe what Derek sees in her. I mean he is supose to be my boyfriend. I have to find someone to tell. I'm going crazy!

I walk trough the halls of the hospital, looking for a familour face, Not Mcdreamy. He blew my frigging Mclife. I'm having his! Oh shit! I'm Mcpregnant! And I have to talk to someone even it was just a small word. To Izzie, to George, Alex. I would even talk to that Callie woman. But no one seems to be around. Not Izzie, George or Alex. Not even Callie. I just can't understand why no one is around when I need them the most. I see Cristina coming my way. It's to late to hide, cause it looks like she has already seen me. She has a sad expresion on her face. And honestly I did understand why she had that face, the face everyone got when we were telling bad news. Even when you get bad news.

"Cristina, I'm so sorry about what happened." I was sorry, but it felt so weird to tell that to her. Addison had cleamed it was an accident, but everyone around here knew better, atleast almost ever yone. The chief still believes in her, or atleast I think he does. Cristine gives me a 'I'm fine' answerd, but I can see in her eyes that she is not fine all. She is trying to tuff. Not to show any I know better then that. I walk on. Cristina is not behind me, she went to scrub in. Just like Cristina.

I just walked on trough the hall way. To the locker room to put on my scrubs, and to put my blond hear in a ponytail. This is a situation that some people mind sing about. People who can put their emotion in to lyrics. I heard a song on the radio. '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. I start hearing the rythem. The words.

"_I Probaly shouldn't say this, cause McDreamy mind hear. When I think about telling him, it makes really scared. And I know, that I should tell it. It's not po ssible for him, not to care." _My voice was sounding pretty weird and I never heard myself sing, but something inside made me sing those crazy notes. "_ And now am standing here today, Nothing is ever gonna change, Untill I see. My dream."_

I got up from the bench, I didn't even bother too look around. I was not worried anyone would hear me, or even see me. "_The seven things, I did wrong. The seven Things I did wrong, oh wrong." _I sang, not really understanding what Miley was complaining about, she had her own Mchottie. "_I drank , I took you home in my bed. I didn't know your name. You were my boss, I didn't know that. Your wife showed up on our date, how could you do . You didn't care about me at all. And the sevent thing I'm doing wrong is, I'll have your baby."_

"_It's akward and silent, to scrub in with you." _I started walkin around in the locker room. Swaying my body to the music. "_What I need to hear now, is that you wanna be with me. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete. Let's be clear. No I'm not coming back, you're taking the easy way, yeah."_

"_The seven things, I did wrong. ." _I head banged my hear, holding my brush from my locker as a microfon "_I drank , I took you home in bed. I didn't know your name. You were my boss, I didn't know that. Your wife showed up on our date, how could you do . You didn't care about me at all. And the sevent thing I'm doing wrong is, I'll have your baby."_

"_Imagne all bad things, that will take to long to write. I probably should mention what I did right." _I wanted to smile "_ the seven things I did right, made friends, scrubbed in, left the hosiptal. visited mum. I tried to find my dad, standing here today, not knowing what to do. Thinking that I can't be with you, and the seventh thing I am doing right is, I'll have your baby." _

I just stopped singing, I didn't feel like it anymore. I looked around, to find that no one was watching me. I was relieved, I wouldn't want me rocking out on seven things make it to you tube. And specialy my version of the song. If Derek would hear it, I would defently have to explean some thing. The baby thing. That is when I heard the scream coming from another room. It cut trough my bones, I walked out of the locker room. And found everyone standing there. In front of Bailey's feet, Addison Sheppard was lying dead. I just stopped breathing and felt myself passing out.

Cristina's POV

I walked trough the halls of the hospital, I had gotten there an hour before my shift started, as always. That way I got the all the great surgeries. I Saw Meredith, and some how she was acting weird, Like she just had bad news. She was being sweet to me, but sweet was the last thing I needed. She asked me how I was, and I couldn't giver her anything but a decent fine. I lost a baby, Meredith probably thinks I'm going crazy. Burke is keeping an eye on me. He's worried to, not just worried, he's mad with Addison. Addison pushed me down the stairs by accident they say. Well, I didn't see anything, I'm not going to judge her. I'm not judging anyone, I'm walking on trough the hospital. I see Dr. McDreamy, the docter that ruined my best friend life, he's a real basterd. I know Meredith is hirting, and I want to hit him in the face. Just like that. For some reason I don't, I don't hit him. I really want to scrub in, in this surgery. He's going to remove half the brean of a girl. Sillently I'm staning in the OR. I know Dr. Sheppard is watching me. I just know. A song is playing on the radio. I get a weird feeling, like I'm supose to sing.

"_I gues she should have know better, to believe you wouldn't hirt her Oh. She trusted you, and you let her. That was a big mistake." _I was singing, I was surprised, help let me stop. Derek was watching me. And I was aware of it. _"I tells her, this time is diferant. No goodbye's, cause she can't bare to say them. She'l never survive, if you are staying. So goodbye."_

"_Oh,oh. Just walk away, and don't look back. Cause if her heart breaks, it will hirt real bad. You know she's strang, but you can't stay here. So come on, joh just walk away." _Dr. Sheppard was watching me, with a sad expresion on his face. He was sad. He wanted Meredith, but he could not have her. Not like this. I really hoped he got the messige. I kept singing, it was scary._ "eh, I really wish I could blame you, but I know it's Addy's fold. No, no, no. A docter with no heart, and a prince that will take says every look, hirts her even more. Each look breaks her hear. But this time It will no hirt more, cause you're gone."_

"_Oh,oh. Just walk away, and don't look back. Cause if her heart breaks, it will hirt real bad. You know she's strang, but you can't stay here. So come on, joh just walk away." _I was protecting my best fried from getting hirt again. And I knew it was for the best. _"She's gotta let you go, start protecting her heart and soal, cause she won't survive you again. Not again. Just walk away, and don't look back. Cause if her heart breaks, it will hirt real bad. You know she's strang, but you can't stay here. So come on, joh just walk away."_

"_You can't stay, You can't stay, walk away, walk away, You can't stay, you can't stay, oh."_

"I think I got the messige." Derek said while he washed his hands. I kept watching him, not sure what I just did. Singing the song, in the distance I heard something. But I was not about to pannice with no obvious reason. I just stood there. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say.

Derek's POV

What Cristina said was right, maybe I should leave, to not hirt Meredith. I can't believe that we are not tighter anymore. To be honest, things aren't going well with Addison, but I have to give my mariage another chance. I need to give her the second chance I should have. And maybe moving back to New York will give us that shot. I'm being torn between 2 things, my love for Meredith, and the commitment to save my maraige. I've told Addison I was (I am) in love with Merredith. Head over heals, can't breath in love. She was the one. And now he had to make Addison that one.

On the radio I heart the soothing voice of Demi Lovato, I loved her songs, I loved her voice. It was the song playing in my OR. That made me think about Merdeth's smile.

"_I'll walk away, like I never do, this time. I'll just take the easy way, Oh ho."_I sang. My voice was sad, like the feeling I had in the deepest part of my body. "_Ever since I left, It's been hard. I'lll sing it once, and I'll leave it alone. I got to let this know." _

The guitars started to play harder, and it felt like they were standing right in this room. I felt that everyone was watching me. And I knew that they were.

"_I want to get back, to the old days, when my pagers went, and I knew it was you. " _I sang my voice could not deal the presure it was under. I never sang not even in surgery. Something was off. Cristina was singing a couple of seconds ago. There had to be a connection. But I couldn't stop. I stopped thinking. Two people singing is not that uncommen. I was sure. _"I want to get back, to be looked at, to talk like, I used to. Oh kiss me, like you mean it. Cause I always like know I do.I want to get back, get back to me and you. "_

"_Don't look at me that way, I see what I've done." _I took Baileys hand and started spinning her in turns. Her face told me, she did not enjoy the turling. "_Worrie about you,I'll be fine! I'm not gonna lie, _

_You are a mess,Since I've left. And every time I see you,It's more intense. I want to get back, to the old days, when my pagers went, and I knew it was you.I want to get back, to be looked at, to talk like, I used to. Oh kiss me, like you mean it. Cause I always like know I do.I want to get back, get back to me and you." _

"_You're the only one I've ever wanted, And you are the first one I felt for." _My voice was a bit lower then Demi Lovato's. And I was not a good singer. Mark Sloan on the other hand seeme to enjoy himself, with a camera in his hands. Waving at me. I so know he's up to something. "_And you are the only one that believed me,And I don't want to hirt you anymore."_

If he puts this on the computer survers of the hospital, I am going to kill him all over againg. And this time, I wil not stop punching his face. I will hit him. I kept on singing. It was like I was unable to stop._" I want to get back, to the old days, when my pagers went, and I knew it was you.I want to get back, to be looked at, to talk like, I used to. Oh kiss me, like you mean it. Cause I always like know I do. I want to get back, get back to me and you"_

The singing stopped. Miranda Bailey had turned of the music. All of the suden I hear a hard scream. I ran to on call room. I found Meredith standing there in her scrubs. She had heard the same scream. She looked weird. And from the look of her face, I knew that she had not seen me yet. That's when I turned around and saw Bailey standing there. In front of her feet, my wife was laying dead. I turned around to look back at Meredith, when she passed out. I catched her in my arms.

"What's going on?" The chief asked while he walked out of his office. The best thing I knew was, that there had been a murder. Lexie Grey came out of the locker room smiling, but here smile disepared when she saw Addison, dead. She kept looking at her, I knew she was thinking the same I was. What just happened?

The Chief's POV

I was sitting in my office going over the surgeries that were on the board today, Dr. Sheppard was going to peform a Brean surgery, I didn't feel weird about that. That's what he did almost every single day. Not that drastic surgery, but somehow I knew this kid would be okay. The patients I was not worried about. It was my staff. Specialy Dr. Grey, Dr. Sheppard and that new Dr. Sheppard.

I was the one that was actually worried about Meredith, Meredith is like a daughter to me. I just can't stand it when someone hirts her like that. I knew that Derek was giving his mariage another chance, but I felt he was making a mistake by doing that. I felt that his mariage was to much broken to be fixed. And my philosophy is 'never fix something that is not broken'. And I knew that he could not fix his mariage.

I understood that everyone made mistake, and that no body was perfect, but why were people so god damn stupid. To run away from the only love he'll ever know. Just so he could have his wife. Meredith called him McDreamy. McDreamy, what was so dreamy about him? He was a hell of a husband leaving his wife behind. Running away from love. And hiding from everything ells. He was a bad guy. No McDreamy. I stopped thinking about that. I was on this hospital to much, I didn't have a life of my own. Or not much. I just wanted to.

Music started playing on the background, one of those young singers who thought she was way better then the rest. Miley Cyrus I believe her name is. I hate that girl. But I did not notice, I started to sing. The song was apparently called 'nobody's perfect'

"_Sometimes I'm in a jam. I can't go home then. My wife hates it, I'll do it anyway. No I don't know for sure, how to figure out a cure. I have a surgery with McDreamy. "_The chief stood on his desk, turling around. Like a crazy high school girl. The only thing missing was a dress and high heels. "_Sometimes I don't do to weel, I'll just yell at Meri. Nobody's perfect, I got to go home. And be here a day less. Got to stop working, Live and lurn it. I'll just mess up again, But I'm not perfect."_

The chief took the guitar from behind the door, and started jamming it. "_Sometime I am at work, want to go home. Doesn't turn out how I planned, I'll sleep with Ellis then. No problem can be solved, If Lexie gets involved. She tries to be delecate, but gets yang mad. My intetions are good, just always misunderstood." _

He steps of the bureau, and starts doing a weird dance _Nobody's perfect, I got to go home. And be here a day less. Got to stop working, Live and lurn it. I'll just mess up again, But I'm not perfect "_ I sang like there was no tomorrow "_Derek fix things up, but they fall apart again. When will he releas that his mariage is about end. He will, to"_

"_Next time I feel like it's just one of those days. Where I just can't seem to win. If things don't turn out the way you planned. Figuire something ells out. Don't stay down. Hit Christina."_

He stopped singing when he saw Callie smiling trough the window, pointing at the other side. I walked out of my office trying to not talk to Callie. She didn't come after me. When I got to the bigger room. I was surprised to find everyone staring. I tought Callie had putten a video on the server, but she didn't. It was Addison. Dead. Just like that.

Lexie's POV

Meredith was singing in the locker room. I heart it. I was surprised, but I felt her rage. Meredith never told me about her feeling. She never wanted to share anything with me. Not even her own love for McDreamy. She was pregnant, I heard that too. In the song. '7 thing' by Miley Cyrus was a song I never really liked. I mean she's 16 and famous. There is not way she could be hirt like that. She's just a child. And here I'm standing hearing my sis, who clearly went trough that kind of pain. I didn't understand why she was singing. But the dance made me smile. She was dancing on the benches like she was happy. Yet the lyrics told something ells. I'm going to hit that Mcbastord. I tought. I just have to find him, and hit him in the face. Yes, I'm going to him in the face. Then I releaze that he won't let me scrub anymore. God dam it. I want to hit him so bad, for hirting my sister.

Meredith left the room. I walked to the door. She was hirt, and now I knew how hirt she was. Dad never told me about Meredith, but we had a good band. She had let me in. And she let me move in. Dad went to rehab for his dranking problem, and Meredith wanted me to move in with her for a while. I walked out of the locker room. The first thing I saw was that Mcbastord. He was shocked, and I had no iday why. All of the suden my eyes looked down. To find the body. Addisons body. Meredith collapsed behind me. And before I knew it, Derek had her in his arms. I could not think or breath. Yet some how I felt relieve. Ding, Dong, the evil witch is dead!

Callie's POV

I was laughing, the chief gave me a private Hannah Montana concert, If he was waring the wig, I would personnaly put it on Youtube. But this was just not word it. Not at all word it. It was just mean, and not funny. I didn't have a camera. If I knew this morning, he was going to do this. I would ask George to bring me a camera, but now all I have is my memories. Only my memories. So funny.

I really should have gotten that on tape. I had heard a scream, but it did not allarm me. In fact. Nothing alarmed me. I walked on. The other direction that the chief had gone. I didn't want to run in to him. I did not want to see him. No today. I was going to shut up.

I walked towards the other direction. I didn't see anyone familoir. Exapt my husband George, I gave him a fast kiss, and walked on. Just looking at the other side. I was 100 % in love with that man. He was great, amazing. And I loved him. More then I had ever loved any one ells. He was the one. The one I would spent the rest of my life with. One on a million started playing. I knew I was going to sing, just like the chief. It was in the air. The singing was hanging in the air, like a depressed song. Like asad song.

"_How did I got here? I turned around, and there you are. I didn't think twice, to read your mind. Cause somehow I know. There is more then just lovely things, I know you are my best friend. But I figured it's to good to be true." _I sang those words, exactly what was in my heart at the time. " _I ask catch me, all the time of my life. Can't find a bad thing in life. Help me before I get used to you around. They say that good things take, time. But you and I happened in a blink of a eye. Never tought I would meet somebody like you. Were Milion to one. I can't believe it, you're one in a million."_

George was watching me, smiling. I guess he tougth it was all kind of romantic. I didn't agree with that opinion. I didn't agree at all with that opinion. I had to sing in front of him, I was weak.

"_All this time I was looking for love, taking enough with what wasn't good enough. Untill I stopped, said I'm true. And stumbled in to you." _I kept on singing. I didn't understand why. Why was I doing this. "_You're making me laugh about the sillies things. Make me smile, with one flash of your eye. Whe I'm mad at you, you smile and I laugh."_

A couple walked in the hospital, I recognized them as Dr. Brennan and Special officer Booth, they were in town for on of her books singings, what were they doing here. Izzie was walking behind Brennan. I stopped, and followed them. That's when I saw Addisons corps, on the ground. I screamed. I didn't know what to do. Or say.

Georges POV

Callie was singing this lovely things when I met her in the hall. About how I was the one, and I felt exactly the same. Only I couldn't tell her things. Things that happened between me and Addison. I could not tell anyone. But not her, not my lovely wife. I felt embarrassed, like it was my fold. I didn't know what to do. I had no iday where to go. I just had to keep standing there. Two people entered the hospital. They looked like people of the FBI. But where they people of the FBI? The woman had the perfect hear, and the man, well, he could get a nickname. The ladies would call him McHotie. Or something. I just will call him, Mckeepawyafrommywife. Callie was gone, I followed her. That's when I saw her dead body. Addisons dead body. Had she done this to herself? Out of guilt? Or was she murdered. I had no iday.

Izzie POV

We were sitting on luch together, both of us were not speaking to someone on the team. To me Izzie that was Dr. McSteamy, no iday why. And to Alex, it was George. He did not explean to me why. Just that he did not want to talk about it. He did not want to say anything. No even a small word. I was eating my sandwich when two persons walked past me. One watched me. Oh my god, it was Tempe. I went to high school with her. I walked behind her yelling her name. What was she doing here?

"Tempe!" I yelled. She slowly turned around

"Iz?" She gave me a hug "I can't believe you work here."

"Who's the McHottie next to you?" I asked. He looked like the guy she would go for, handsome.

"This is Special agent Seeley Booth." Brennan replied

"What are you doing here?" I watched her eyes, Tempe was not looking at me directly. "What's going on?"

"Iz, someone has been murdered." My face changed when I heard her voice say that. "It was Addison. Addison Sheppard."

I couldn't breath, who killed Addison. I was confused. I didn't know what was going to happen. Or what was going on. I didn't see anything moving around me. Just the beating of my own heart.

Alex POV

Izzie was sitting right next to me. I didn't want to see him. Not George, he had told me, that I was stupid about letting Ava go, but I had to, He didn't understan how much I loved her. But I had to giver her the life she diserved. Izzie told me, she was mad with McDreamy, apparently everyone is mad with that sexy brean guy. And I know why. He just sleeps with everyone. I was like that, untill I met Ava. Now all I want is her. Izzie stands up, walks behind the hot woman that just passed by. She's calling her Tempe. I know her, it's Tempe Brennan, the famous writer, afcours I know that kind of thing. What the hells is going on? What's happening? I have no iday.

Bailey's POV

Why does everyone sing? I mean is it just since today, or is it been always. Dr. McDreamy is wearing his heart on his sleave, and I was hoping he would not. I had to hear the medley of something stupid by the nurses. And Best of all girls by our own Mark Sloan. He was singing about sleeping with every girl, exept me for a fact. I don't feel sorry for that, I wouldn't want to sleep with him, even if he was the last man on earth. He was a selfish guy, very selfish. Just as selfish as McDreamy, only Derek was more charming. I didn't know what to do. I walked toward the closet, opened it. In front of my foot was Addison dead. I let out a scream. Addison was dead. I didn't know what to think. The next thing I remember was everyone watching me.

Mark Sloan's POV

" _I get a nurse out front. Hoffest girls every race, every coulour. Being me is al lot of fun. And the best I don't commit. Yeah, I get to be with every girl. But the best thing no relationship." _I sang. I was sure of it that no one could hear me. So I rocked the song. Best of both worlds was playing on the radio. He stood up shaked his ass. "_I get the best of all girls, no relationship,just sex. That's how I like it I get the best of all Thel all together. And all I'll have is fun."_

I stood up. Got on my desk, and started playing ear guitar. "_I go to parties, meet a new chick every day. Play my song every day. Living this live is not strang. But everyone in the hospital knows." _Mark could not believe he was singing. He had to see someone ells to the samen thing. "_I get the best of all girls, no relationship,just sex. That's how I like it I get the best of all Thel all together. And all I'll have is fun."_

"_Yeah, I got to have every girl. And I just am a hot boy." _I stopped singing. I just finished a rocking song in the bad room. I rocked it. No one heard it, I'm very glad. I'm just in time to get the life concert of Derek. He is singing rather beautiful. I take my carmera, and start taping the entire thing. I can't miss this. I have to get this on camera. I have to put this on you tube. He stopped singing, Mirande put the stupped thing of. I didn't believe it. The next thing I hear is a scream, I find Bailey next to Addies body. She's dead. I can't believe it.

Burke's POV

I had a day of work. I needed it. Just after everything that had happened to Christina. She did go back to work. But I couldn't. I couldn't face Addison after what happened. After what she did. Everyone seemed to believe she was inocent. That it was just an accident. But I knew better. I knew so much better. Today I had to go back. When I entered, I saw Temperance Brennan and an FBI agent standing before the elevator waiting for it, I believe. She looked rather nervos. What was she doing here? With that FBI agent? Was someone murdered. I walked towards the stairs. I had no intention in getting in an elevator with those two people. I walked upstairs. And stood next to Derek Sheppard. He was looking pale. And the rest of the staff had the same face. What happened hear on my day off.

The elevator opened and Temperance Brennan and Mr. FBI, got out of it. She had a map in her hands. He had a his hands in his pockets. I couldn't help but look around. Look who was missing. I didn't find Meredith or Cristina. What just happened when I was gone?

No one's POV

Booth entered from the lift, He saw that everyone was standing around him. Probaly waiting for the test resulst. Two people arrived from the OR, and kept standing behind the pilar. Everyone was nervos, and you could tell.

"Everyone. Mrs. Addison Montgomary has been shot in the back." Brennan said "She had a high concentration of something we call MonoEndophamine Drug."

"What?" Dr. Sheppard asked "I never heard of that drug before."

"Well, that's because the drug, is also know as.." Brennan was embarrassed "As the disney drug."

"Are you saying that Disney is dealing drugs?" Meredith asked "To our children?"

"No." Agent Booth added "They are giving it to them, trough TV. You see this drug can be gotten by watching TV. And when you have contact with a person that used the drug."

"So if Addison had it?" Bailey asked "We all have it."

"Yes." Booth replied "This is really serios people. This drug makes you see things simpler then they are in real life time. It has one purpos only. Making people crave for a happy ending."

"But you are talking to us?" Izzie asked "Are you not afraid to get it yourself?"

"We already came in contact with you, before we knew." Booth said "So we could also have the drug in our system."

"Could this drug, explain why we sing to High school musical and Hannah Montana." Mark sloan asked "And Demi Lovato for some of us."

"Well, that part of the drug, is the adverise." Brennan replied "They want more people to watch the show, so one person watches everyone starts watching. It's also because of the happy ending. Everything seems more simple then it is. Some of you may experience bigger emotions then that makes murder not so bad."

"Each and everyone of you, are going to be interrogated." Booth said "Untill we find who killed Addison Montgamery-Sheppard."

* * *

Hey, Hey, the bigest question is, who killed Addison Sheppard? Do you know?


End file.
